The Visitor
by Sarielgrace
Summary: Lucifer isn't exactly the most lovable fallen angel. Most angels hate him. Most. But there is someone who's grateful for him...
It was morning, and a club like LUX was closed, with Lucifer currently occupying the penthouse upstairs. He had no cases going on with the lovely and quite puzzling detective, and the last couple of days had been absolutely boring. Well, until now.

"My my, brother, I dare say you look _domesticated_ ," said a voice behind him, and Lucifer whirled around, arm swinging out in defense, only to be caught by a small hand. "Oh, don't be on the offensive, brother, I'm not here to fight. Not now, anyways. I just want to talk." A woman dressed in black slacks and a white blouse stood behind him, wings a light grey protruding proudly from her back. She was about 5'4" in height, a body of petite stature with short light brown hair and pale blue eyes.

"Sariel," said Lucifer, recognizing his younger sibling immediately. "I don't go by that name anymore," said the other angel softly. "Then what do you want me to call you then?" asked Lucifer, his arms falling to his sides the moment Sariel let go. "Suriel," said the angel, her wings hiding from mortal eyes. "I decided to change my name after I went back to heaven. Anyway, I heard from the angelic grapevine that _you're_ solving _human_ crimes." A smile overtook Suriel's face as she sat down on Lucifer's couch. "You're…different, I can tell. I mean, you're still a bastard, but I can tell…something's different about you."

"Well that's a first. I thought you heard from Amenadiel that I haven't changed at all," said Lucifer bitterly. "People change, Lucifer. I know that. I haven't seen you for a good part of a millennia."

"So this is what you do? Pester people to death, sister?" an annoyed look crossed the Prince of Hell's face. "I do not take lives, Brother, I only ferry souls." Suriel's tone was forcefully even, smile erased off her face like it was never there. "Then what do you _want_?" spat Lucifer, stepping closer and rounding on his sister.

"I want to thank you," said Suriel unblinkingly, and Lucifer recoiled in shock. "For what?" he asked, watching his sister and searching for any signs of deceit, only to find none. He sat down next to her, waiting for her response. "For the justice you give the souls that are lost. For lives you helped save. You are not the same angel who was cast out of heaven. Even I can recognize it."

"Too bad Father can't," cut in Lucifer bitterly, and Suriel could feel the resentment searing the breath it came from. "Our Father is incredibly stubborn and set in his ways, Luci. It does not mean that he can't change either." Suriel sighed, shaking her head, "I do listen to the human souls I collect. They watch you, the ones in Heaven that you avenged. They're happy that you caught their killer. And the angels…Michael and Gabriel and the others. They're watching you too."

"Not like they have anything better to do," muttered Lucifer, rolling his eyes, and Suriel sighed again. "The demons that you left behind in Hell? They're getting rowdy. Some of the lower classed angels are being dispatched to quell them." "By murdering them, I presume?" interrupted the Prince of Hell, and Suriel could see parts of his human disguise flicker. Of course, she could always see her brother's true form, but tells of the glamour he used started to blink like a light switch.

"…Yes," she said reluctantly, her eyes straying from her brothers to uncomfortably look out the large windows and getting up.

"Bloody typical," grumbled Lucifer, and he rose from the couch, walking to follow his sister to where she stopped. "That's what all you angels are." "You were one of us too," said Suriel softly, eyes starting to drift into the distance. "But that is ancient history."

"I've also heard that you have quite the infatuation with one detective, Chloe Decker?" asked Suriel, turning to survey her brother's face. "What of her?" deflected Lucifer, "And I am NOT infatuated with her." "Oh, I think you are," Suriel shook her head, "You even play nice with her child, what was her name…Beatrice? You were never one for human children, I do remember that clearly."

A smile played on Suriel's face, one that held no maleficence, only kindness. She always did like playing with children, it was always satisfying to interact with souls that only knew innocence. "I…like her. A little," admitted Lucifer reluctantly, "But not in the way you think! Whenever she's around, I feel…I feel mortal. It's disconcerting, really, how none of my powers work on her."

"She is a mystery," agreed Suriel, nodding with agreement, "I visited the soul of her father not too long ago. He is so, so proud of her, you wouldn't even believe how much compassion that man has. Such a delight to have a conversation with too. Will you tell her that he loves her? It would…mean a lot to me."

Lucifer shrugged, then sarcastically burst out, "Sure. Why not. It's not like she'll think I'm playing with her feelings, and it might have her admit me into a mental hospital!" "Calm down! A no would've sufficed, but saying things like that!?" Suriel's tone rose, and she looked away from her brother. "I heard that she doesn't believe in the supernatural, but when she does. When. She. Does," she pointedly separated the words, "Tell her." They both looked back out the window when Lucifer agreed. "Fine."

"Suriel. What are you doing away from your job?" asked a voice Suriel associated with Amenadiel standing right behind them. "Hello, brother," she said amiably, not looking away from the view. "I asked you a question. What are you doing away from your post?" Suriel finally looked at her dark skinned brother's vessel, then her eyes flickered to Lucifer's mask of indifference. "Is it wrong to take a small break to see my brother?" she asked. "For this one, certainly," said Amenadiel unwaveringly, and Suriel sighed. "Then perhaps I should take my leave," she said, but Lucifer whirled on them both. "No! Suriel, you can stay. Amenadiel, you can take your leave, I'd like that very much!"

"Its fine Lucifer, it would be no problem if I left. I have stayed here long enough," insisted Suriel, and with a flap of her wings, she was gone. "Look at what you've done!" snarled Lucifer at Amenadiel, glaring at the dark skinned angel. "The first civil conversation I've had with our siblings and you scared her away! Just go, Amenadiel, you've done your part."

"Suriel still has compassion, even for you," said Amenadiel, looking his brother in the eyes, "Perhaps too much." "Fuck you!" spat Lucifer, tearing his gaze away and storming into the elevator and leaving the angel behind.


End file.
